Second First Meeting
by village-of-the-ninja
Summary: Read the story to find out what it's about ! Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries This is on-going so I don't really know when I am going to finish this. This is an England x Reader fan fiction


England x reader~ This is a fan fiction I wrote on DA and decided to put it up on here as well. Enjoy~

Here you were once again. Sitting on your butt doing nothing but staring blankly and your University Professor. You thought University was going to be much more interesting than this. However, You had never been so wrong in your entire life. What your friends had told you compared to the reality was far from what you had expected. You were bored as hell sitting there and listening to your teacher blab about things that had zero relation too the subject. It was the same routine every day and you were beginning to grow a little tired of it. You wished that something exciting would happen to make your day a little more interesting. There was nothing in this world that could make your day more provocative than it already was. The bell had finally rung signalling that your long and un-interesting day was finally over. But you thought wrong. Just as you were leaving the classroom, A familiar voice called out too you.

'' Ah _! Just the person I wanted too see~ Do you think you could help me out for a little while?'' Asked Mrs. McLean, The librarian. You lazily peeked your head inside and spotted a massive mound of books sitting at her desk. And being the person to never refuse and offer for help, You agreed. It seemed that your day was not quite over just yet which only made you more irritable than you already were.

'' _ are you feeling all right? You seem quite tired today.'' Said Mrs. McLean. You sighed as you placed away the last of that terrifying mound of books.

'' Too answer your question: Yes, I am very exhausted. Not only did Mr. Smith trail far from the subject, I had little to no sleep last night. I just want to go home and go straight too bed.'' Said You. Mrs. Mclean chuckled too herself before replying.

'' Oh _. You are such a hard working girl. Run along home now~ I can take care of the rest myself,'' Began she as I exited the library. '' Oh and don't forget that you have an over-due library book!'' Called out she too you. You turned around and nodded your head as her reply.

As you exited the building it was clear that it was evening. The sun began to set behind the hills as you exited through the gate. The students began to head back too their dorms or homes as you lazily dragged your feet against the cemented ground: Not watching where you were going. Your body smacked in to something hard which knocked you out of your thoughts.

'' Hey watch where you're go-'' You cut off your sentence when you spotted the person before you. He was a tall Caucasian man with bright blonde hair and stunning green eyes. He wore regular clothing and held an open novel in his hands. _'' Must be the reason he didn't see me.'' _You thought.

'' Ah sorry love. I didn't quite see you there~ I've been so wrapped up in this book lately that I haven't been properly paying attention.'' Said the man with a heavy British accent. You were stunned by his beauty but what caught you more were those deep green eyes.

'' Oh!..uh..Don't worry about it! Accidents happen after all.'' You said as you tried to cover up your blush. As you were just about to turn around you noticed him giving you a very odd stare. He placed a hand under his chin as if he were in deep thought.

'' Uhm...Is there something wrong, Sir?'' You asked. He removed his hand from underneath his chin and spoke once more.

'' Now, Where have I met you before? Don't deny it I know I have. But where?''Said the gentleman before you. Now that he had brought it up, He too looked very familiar to your eyes. But your memory was faster than his and you remembered just who exactly this man is.

'' Arthur. You're Arthur Kirkland, Right?'' Said you in a low voice. His face lit up with joy at the call of his name.

'' Ah yes that is me~ But how do you know me when I don't know you?'' Asked The British man once more. You gave a light smile as your memory remembered the first time you bumped in to him.

'' It was about a month ago. I was a few dollars short on my meal at the Cafe across the street. You helped me out that time. You offered to pay for me.'' Said you. At the word ' Cafe' it seemed that his memory had been triggered. A friendly smile appeared on his face.

'' A that's right! I remember you now. You're name is _, Right?'' Asked Arthur with a friendly smile. You gave him a nod as his reply before glancing at the time on your phone. It read past seven O'clock. You sighed heavily as you placed your phone back in your pocket. Arthur gave you a concerned look before asking you a question.

'' Is something wrong, Love?'' Asked Arthur. You looked up from the ground and gave him a comforting smile.

'' Oh it's nothing. I just missed my last bus, That's all. Looks like I'll be staying up all night again.'' You said with an exhausted sigh. Just as you were about to say your good-byes too him, He interrupted your thoughts.

'' Say _. If you wouldn't mind me asking but would you like to stay the night at my dorm? It seems that your home is a little far from here and it would be troublesome for you to stay up all night.'' Asked Arthur as a small blush began to appear on his cheeks. You chuckled too yourself and thought for a second.

'' You know I think I will take up on that offer~!'' You said Cheerily as he began to lead you in the opposite direction too his home. On the walk there you two talked about many things such as your favourite books and what type of movies you enjoyed the most. It seemed that you two had a lot in common, More than what you had expected.

Once you two reached the dorm room you were quite surprised on how neat and tidy it was. The room was small but looked very comfortable despite it's size. Arthur lead you to his sofa where he told you to wait for him for a few extra minutes. When he came back he had a small tray in his hands with two cups of tea and snacks to go along with it. You couldn't help but laugh at how much British culture Arthur held.

'' What's so funny?'' Asked Him.

'' Oh, It's just that you are such a gentleman~ You do remind me of my mother, In a way.'' You said as Arthur took a seat next too you. By the look in his eyes he was interested in what you had just spoken of.

'' You're mother? I imagine she was a splendid person~!'' Said Arthur with a joyous voice. You chuckled at his excitement and spoke.

'' She was. My father passed away when I was very young and my mother had a hard time trying raise me and my sister all on her own. She managed to pull through and here I am today!'' You said with much elaboration in your voice.

'' I see. Well, I am sorry to hear about your fathers passing.'' Said Arthur with a low voice. You smiled and placed a hand over his, Reassuring him that there was nothing to worry about. For the next hour you two talked some more while drinking the tea and eating the snacks Arthur offered you. Many more subjects had arisen as the time passed by. Suddenly Arthur had brought up the idea of watching a movie together. You two relaxed together while watching the video play along.

However, Half way through you had accidentally fallen asleep from the exhaustion earlier on that day. Arthur smiled, Paused the movie, Picked you up in his arms and carried you too the Guest Room. He gently layed your exhausted body down on the soft mattress and quietly watched your sleeping figure. He then gently touched the side of your face as another smile appeared on his lips. Arthur then leaned in close and whispered softly.

_'' Do you believe in love at first sight, _? I do. From the moment I spotted you at the Cafe, My mind has forever been entranced by your beauty. Although I did not know much about you. I could tell from your sweet smile that you were the one for me. You may not hold the same feelings for me but I just wanted to let you know that I love you from the very bottom of my heart. I love you so much that my heart could split in two just from being away from you for only a few seconds. I've watched you, _. From afar I have watched you in school. I've watched you struggle with your studies, To make friends, And to live your life the way you wanted too. I so desperately wanted to approach you, But my fear of rejection had held me back. Please, _. I wish to know if you love me, Too.''_There was a moment of silence before you gently turned over with a smile on your face and tears in your eyes.

'' _-_-_-_!? You were awake this whole time!?'' Called out Arthur as a massive blush stained his pale face. With out any words you reached out your hands and cupped his face. You then leaned in close and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Arthur was stunned for a moment but soon melted in to the softness of your lips, Only pulling away when air was needed.

'' How could I refuse someone who loves me so dearly?'' You said with a sweet smile and kissed Arthur again. Arthur gently pushed you down against the mattress as he deeply fell in to the kiss. He lips then moved from yours, To your jawline, Then began leaving small butterfly kisses all along your neck.

'' Haha, Arthur! You don't need to get all touchy-feely on our first kiss!'' You said with laughter. He stopped and looked at you with glazed eyes.

'' How can I not when the woman of my dreams accepts my feelings?'' Asked the Blonde man before you. He did have a point there. You probably would have reacted the same way knowing that the love of your life will forever be beside you. You chuckled against his skin as Arthur slowly took a place next too you.

In each others arms you both slept peacefully until the wee hours of the morning came along.


End file.
